Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/K
__NOWYSIWYG__ K.e.H *An untitled document Kagisnad *Chased kanokarob *Bus.png Karenin_Akbash *We Have Found Them Kbresciani117 *The Children's Song KCohen The Bald Man may have some mistakes. Correct them if you will, edit it if you will. {C}Surde.jpg is a discreet horrible troll parody which was written to make no sense. {C}The Parasite is bad. Feel free to edit it to make it make more sense. *The Bald Man *Surde.jpg *The Parasite KeraSkyWalker *Karman KidsNeverGrowUp Sorry for it not being a thumb, I don't know how to figure it out (if someone could make it a tghumb it would be greatly appreciated) *Beauty Is Only Skin-Deep KiLlEr10312 I do not plan to add many pastas. Just anything that comes to mind. *The Director Kill1mes *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *My Living Hell *No Regrets *The Poostman *That Itching Feeling *Puppy Love *Black Saturday *Dreams and Darkness *Trapped in the Darkness Killerbumblebee Enjoy and feel free to criticize *My One and Only Friend *My One and Only Friend P2 *Eyes in the Dark *The Dollmaster *Katrina, My Pretty *Like a Virus KillerKat23 Mummy is my first. I hope to publish more in the future if people enjoy them. *Mummy My Hero KillerMoon *Have You Heard? Killertoast248 *My Worst Day *Ash Kilohertz *The Great Below Kimgreenday *Antisocial KingKong381 My first (and probably only) pasta: *Broken Brush King of Creepers • Mindfucker Kingtiger666 I maek thingz n stuf 4 ur hapy *The Dead Soldier *On My Short Time At Miskatonic University *Die Geschöpfe vom Meer *Tomorrow, I Open the Sky Kirbonk I'm new here. I only have one pasta, but I will write more. *The Masked Ones 'Kirby3219' *Sonic: The Lost Frontier Klom99 *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix KnuXles I tend to work on these when I have nothing better to be doing. Although I wouldn't like my work to be edited in any way, shape or form, I'd love for it to inspire or capture you. Comments are heavily appreciated. Come say hello! *Sleep Deprivation *Jinx! *Home *Folie Á Demux *Seven Years Bad Luck Koggeh Please do not edit any of them as any spelling & grammar mistakes are deliberate. *Order & Chaos *Two Shadows & A Light Komilatte Ohai. When you read my storie(s), if you enjoyed them or hated them, please make sure to leave a comment. Thanks! :D *Camera *Hilt of a Blacksmith *Houdini's Blade *Plague Doctor *Waiting for You KoopaGalaxain *Say Goodnight KrezeyGuy *Ashasin Kulmira Well howdy, I'm Kulmira. I don't want ANYONE editing my pasta unless there is an error of any sort, most commonly, spelling. Any ideas will be appreciated, or helpful suggestions. All ideas will also get deds. *Was it real? KunFuzi I have many ideas. Many, many ideas. *The Sims Creepypasta Kurenai999 I love stories. Please don't fix my grammar mistakes, as ALL grammar or spelling mistakes are intentional for flavor. Trust me, I mean EVERY one isn't fixed on purpose. *Evil's Bane KyoKyo866 general :3 please do enjoy~ *Axis Powers Hetalia: Episode 23.5 Kylr23 *Where Am I? *Caller Unkown Kabob34 Hey, I'm Kabob34 and I write creepypasta (Duh) PLEASE Don't edit my pastas unless you PM me asking to do it. *The Dark Being Kidariko Will probably only ever write two Creepypasta seeing I only have two in mind. By the way.... PLEASE don't edit anything on my stories UNLESS you have PM'ed me the problem. Also even if I say okay don't edit it yourself I will do the editing! Thank you. *Nintendogs: Pandora Category:Meta